


Smile

by CatCalls



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Demon Summoning, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: Zack no estaba seguro de muchas cosas......y una de esas cosas era porque había un hombre en su bañera, o porque de la espalda de ese hombre brotaba un ala negra.





	Smile

Zack no estaba muy seguro de que estaba pasando.

 

En ese momento, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y labios formando una pequeña sonrisa confundida, sin poder evitar que su cabeza se inclinará levemente en señal de cuán perdido estaba con este giro de los acontecimientos, sosteniendo aún los dos botes de sales de baño que había tomado “prestados” de la habitación de Genesis.

 

Aunque el chico de cabellos negros comenzaba a creer que esas no eran realmente sales de baño. 

 

“¿Por qué crees eso, Zack?” Sería la pregunta que podríamos hacerle.

 

“Bueno”, Explicaría él, posiblemente sagaz y con un gesto afable, muy impropio de las circunstancias “Las sales de baño comunes no hacen que en tu bañera se materialicen hombres jóvenes con extraño cabello plateado, y un gran ¿ala? Eso parecía un ala, de color negro, por no mencionar la piel color cadáver y garras, porque esas cosas son muy afiladas para que las llamemos uñas, de un color oscuro…”

 

Sip, éstas definitivamente NO eran sales de baño… a menos que fueran esas drogas que habían causado tanto revuelo hace algunos años, y Zack estuviera siendo víctima de sus efectos. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo ante la idea, intentando concluir si aquella sería una explicación razonable para el asunto, aunque el sujeto frente a él se veía demasiado sólido para ser mero producto de una alucinación, sin mencionar que no se sentía drogado en lo absoluto.

 

¿Cómo se sentía siquiera el estar drogado? ¿Había síntomas con los que uno pudiera decir: “Hey, ahora si que estoy en las nubes”? Quizás ver hombres con alas en tu tina era una señal, Zack no podría saberlo, él nunca había probado drogas porque no les encontraba el sentido, y Angeal posiblemente lo asaría vivo si llegara a enterarse de que lo había hecho… pero aquello no era el punto.

 

El punto es que tenía que concluir cómo rayos es que ese hombre había acabado ahí si Zack realmente no se lo estaba imaginando, venga, que alguna explicación debía tener, ¿quizás podría preguntarle? No perdía nada con tratar, ¿cierto?

 

Cierto. El muchacho de ojos azules asintió para sí mismo, dirigiendo su mirada al rostro que ya no estaba siendo cubierto por los mechones de extraño color, topándose con facciones firmes pero delicadas, y ojos de una inusual tonalidad verde, y pupilas… rasgadas, como las de un felino.

 

O sí, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro. Quizás sí estaba drogado... pero no, intentó volver a reponerse, apretando su mandíbula que había caído por la impresión, carraspeando levemente.

 

—¡H-hey! Uh… ¡tú!—, Pausó un rato, intentando conseguir las palabras correctas y para controlar el temblor que los ojos del otro le produjeron—¿Qué rayos haces en mi bañera?

 

“¿Enserio? Eso ha sonado horrible, debí haber pensado en algo más autoritario, ¿qué habría dicho Angeal en esta situación? Mm… ¡eso hubiera sonado genial! Ugh, quizás pueda volver a intentarlo...” 

 

—Tu me invocaste aquí.

 

Su monólogo interno se vió interrumpido ante aquella respuesta, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en la figura ajena, que ahora lo analizaba con aparente serenidad.

 

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo estaba intentando prepararme un baño!

 

Una ceja de color plata se alzó ante el arrebato—. Las cenizas de invocación no son usadas para eso—, y para enfatizar sus palabras, realizó un ademan a los dos contenedores que Zack llevaba entre las manos.

 

El muchacho volvió a centrar su atención en ellos, intercambiando miradas entre los objetos y el hombre frente a él, finalmente dando un grito y dejando caer ambos botes.

 

“¡Joder! ¿¡Qué demonios hace siquiera Genesis con estas cosas?!”, Zack comenzó a mascullar en su interior, un poco más entrado en pánico de lo que quizás debería estar. Hasta que su mirada volvió a centrarse sobre el otro sujeto en la habitación, que ahora estaba de pie y había dejado que su ala se extendiera tanto como la habitación se lo permitía.

 

—Sea como sea, ahora estoy aquí, y deberíamos hacer que eso valga la pena, ¿no crees?—, Y sus labios se curvaron con aparente cordialidad, aunque Zack pudo ver el tinte malicioso que había detrás de ella.

 

El más bajo retrocedió dos pasos y paso saliva, su pulso acelerándose ante la creciente incertidumbre.

 

¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora?

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic que he escrito de esta pareja, y me he divertido mucho haciéndolo. Espero que alguien más tambien lo haga. Xd
> 
> Anyway, muchas gracias por leer, ¡los kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados!


End file.
